


Undercover Angel

by ardentaislinn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel have to go undercover as husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Angel

“I can’t help feeling that this is a terrible idea,” Daniel muttered as he caught sight of Peggy rounding the edge of the screen where she had just changed. Her new outfit was red and tight and very... _ daring _ , and Daniel wasn’t quite sure where to look. He focused on her blonde wig, tumbling over her shoulders in silky waves and practically begging a man to run his fingers through it. But it was enough to remind him that this wasn’t really Peggy. It was Rosalind Astor, his wife for the evening.

_ Fake wife _ , he reminded himself.

“You don’t like the dress?” she asked, sultry and teasing.

“I’m just not sure why it has to be so…” his gaze skimmed quickly down her length and then darted back up to her face. “Red,” he finished.

Peggy laughed. “I have to look like the kind of wife that wants to spend a few days locked in a hotel room with her husband. I conservative grey dress wouldn’t exactly give that opinion.” Her smile was a little smug.

“I suppose you are right,” he muttered, smoothing down his waistcoat so that he didn’t have to think about what, exactly, they needed to imply they were going to do in that hotel room. His fingers caught on a lump in his pocket, and he drew it out, remembering a final touch to their disguise.

Three rings rested on the palm of his hand as he thrust it out toward Peggy. “Two for you, one for me,” he said with a smile.

“Daniel, you shouldn’t have,” Peggy murmured with a sly smile, sliding closer. He laughed at her teasing, and plucked the diamond ring off his palm.

“Allow me.”

Peggy trustingly held out her left hand. Daniel took it gently in his own. It was only as he slid the ring on her finger that he swallowed, realising his mistake. The intimacy of the gesture was overwhelming, and a sudden tension sprang up between them.

Daniel tried to act normally, knowing that pulling away would only make it worse. So, he settled the ring in the correct place, and allowed his grasp to linger on her fingers a second longer than strictly necessary. She seemed in no greater hurry than he to pull away.

He couldn’t help but think that the ring looked good on her, but he knew that it would only make matters more awkward if he said so, even in jest. He stared down at their hands, and just for the smallest of seconds allowed himself to imagine that it was real.

Then, before the ache grew too overwhelming in his chest, he stepped back and finally dropped her hand.

He glanced up to assess the expression on her face, but she was too busy looking at the ring. “It’s beautiful, Daniel. You chose well.” She coloured, then, a light blush gracing her cheeks as she dropped her hand. “For Rosalind, I mean.”

“Thank you.” He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he wasn’t thinking of Rosalind when he had been buying all their wardrobe and props for that evening’s undercover work, but he suspected that she already knew.

He slipped the man’s wedding ring on his own finger, and held out the final ring to her.

“There,” she said proudly as she slipped it on. “Do you think they’ll buy us as husband and wife, now?” she asked. Her smile was big and only a little strained.

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he rather doubted it. “That’s the plan,” he said instead.

Her eyes studied him as if she knew he was lying, but she chose not to say anything. Instead, she smiled. “I’m rather looking forward to this.”

So was he. Too much.

***

They strode to the reception of the hotel, Peggy’s arm looped through his free one as she leaned into him. He had absolutely no doubt that she was extremely convincing at being an amorous wife. She excelled at undercover work.

As they approached the receptionist, Peggy slipped her hand beneath his jacket, caressing his chest. Daniel jumped, but tried to keep a straight face. Surely she was overselling it?

“Booking under Mr. and Mrs. Astor,” he muttered tersely to the woman behind the counter. The woman immediately glanced at their hands, Daniel’s flat on the counter, and Peggy’s trailing over his shoulder. The receptionist smiled wider as she saw their matching rings. No doubt she’d been instructed that only  _ respectable _ couples were allowed into their hallowed halls. 

“You folks from outta town?” she asked, all friendly as she handed him the registration form.

“No,” Peggy answered, pressing closer to him to signify affection. “It’s our anniversary.”

She leaned over to place a lingering kiss on his cheek. Daniel froze, the impression of her lips burning his cheek.

“How lovely,” the receptionist answered, sounding sincere.

“And we live with his mother,” Peggy added in an undertone. Daniel felt his shoulders tense, but tried not to let it show.  _ What was Peggy doing? _

The receptionist gave her a look of deep sympathy.

“My fella still lives with his mother, too.”

“At least we’ll have the whole weekend, right pooky?”

Daniel nearly choked at the nickname. “Indeed, sugarpuss,” he said in retaliation, giving her a quick, challenging glare. Peggy just grinned harder.

She leaned over conspiratorially to the receptionist. “Don’t be surprised if you don’t see much of us while we are here.” She winked.

Daniel cursed the fact that the man they needed to stakeout lived across from a hotel. Couldn’t it have a been a bakery? He could have had all the coffee he wanted without having to play these ridiculous games.

“I fully understand,” the receptionist said with a grin, handing over the key. “You lovebirds have a wonderful anniversary.”

Daniel managed an awkward smile, but Peggy was practically beaming.

“What was that all about?” he hissed.

“I just didn’t want anyone to be suspicious if we didn’t leave the room for a few days.”

He sighed as they stepped into the elevator. Peggy didn’t immediately drop his arm - and the act - so Daniel decided not to mention it.

“You don’t think it is a little overboard, acting as if you are crazy in lust with me? Not particularly realistic.”

At that, Peggy did drop his arm, only to turn so she faced him.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, look at you, Peg. You’re a knockout.”

“But so are you.” She seemed genuinely confused, a frown pulling at her brows.

The elevator dinged, and they stepped out, making the way to their assigned room.

“You really think the people out there see the two of us together and think we’d make sense as a couple?” He tried for sardonic, but the question came out as more hopeful. He attempted to ignore the fact that she’d implied he was a knockout and failed.

“I don’t see why not,” she told him. “What girl wouldn’t want to marry a handsome war hero?”

“Peg, you can’t keep saying things like that, or I’ll get a big idea of myself.” He gave her a sidelong smile.

“You should have a big idea of yourself. You’re wonderful, Daniel. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“Even you?” The question was out before he could stop himself.

She let them into their hotel room, and Daniel trailed after her, wondering if she would ignore the question. He shut the door behind him and she immediately spun around.

“Daniel, do you really have such a low opinion of yourself?”

Daniel hesitated. “Not most days. Most days I forget. I’m confident enough to know that in the right circumstances, the right kind of girl might consider flirting with me. I just...it’s different with you, Peg.” He gave her a rueful smile.

“Why?” she asked softly. “Why am I different?”

He shrugged, leaning heavily against the door. “You are so much larger than life. More beautiful than most, more talented and skilled than most, kinder than many, tougher than anyone. And I admire all that about you a great deal.”

“But?”

“But why would a woman so spectacular go for a chump like me? I could understand it with a nice, normal woman, maybe. But with you? Not a chance.”

Peggy raised a single brow. “You might not realise this, Daniel, but I am a normal woman, too. Beneath Agent Carter is just Peggy, who wants a handsome, kind, skilled, respectful man that cares for her. If you think I would want a superman, you are mistaken.”

He stared at her, long and hard, trying to find any insincerity in her expression or voice. But there was only Peggy, trying to get him to believe.

“Captain America was a superman of sorts,” he murmured. Peggy’s gaze softened.

“But Steve wasn’t. Not really. And that’s the man I was in love with.” She took a deep breath. “It isn’t the larger than life superhero that can keep a woman warm on a cold night, and grow a future with her. It’s the flesh and blood man beneath.” She took a step forward. “And you, Daniel, are flesh and blood.”

For the first time, Daniel truly understood it. Why would you love an ephemeral legend when you could have a true partner by your side? Daniel felt as if his mind was puzzle pieces that had been scattered for too long, and now they were sliding into place.

“Does that mean that after all this undercover work, you would consider going for that drink with me?”

A slow smile bloomed on Peggy’s face. “Why wait? They have room service.”


End file.
